Another Date, Perhaps?
by Imperio-youloveme
Summary: He wouldn’t care if you were wearing only underwear…never mind. He would care. He’s too jealous for his own good.” She pauses. “You know what, you should just do that. Take off that shirt and the shorts. He’ll like it!” One-Shot. Sakura/Sasuke.


Naruto is not mine because if he was, Sasuke and Sakura would've had gotten together on the second episode and Sasuke would've never gone to Orochimaru. That is all.

--

Apparently the world hates me today. My dog, Charlie (a huge German Shepard), decided that today was a good day to pee on my favorite pair of boots that I was going to wear to my date with Sasuke. My mother decided to drop by and give me an unexpected visit (forgetting that her flight from a country's name I can't pronounce takes about four hours), so she's staying with me and Charlie for a month. A month!!

Naruto decided that today was a good day to run out of ramen and walked into my house like he always does and headed toward the kitchen looking for a cup of ramen. During that time, my dear mother decided that it would be a good moment to get a snack, and promptly screamed and smacked Naruto accusing him of breaking and entering. The police arrived at the same time that I did so Naruto didn't spend the night in a cell.

I had to cancel the date with Sasuke (which I have totally pinned for since I can remember) thus earning a grunt from the other side of the line.

I'm loyally screwed.

"Ino?" I ask, peaking through the peep hole in the front door of my small apartment.

"Yeah." Comes her muffled reply.

I open the door and let her inside into my stuffy yet cozy apartment.

"What made you come?" I ask, leading her into my small kitchen, keeping my voice barely above a whisper seeing as my mom's asleep in my room. Where do I get to sleep? In the stinking couch (I knew I should've spent a little bit more money on it, it would've had real stuffing).

"You cancel your date with Sasuke!" She hisses, giving me a glare to emphasize her point.

"I had too. I had a terrible day! If I went to that date, I would've probably gotten killed by lighting or something. My luck stinks!" I cry out in a low voice, and settle on one of the chairs of my breakfast/lunch/dinner table.

"But you have to call him back and get another date with him!"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a sign from the Gods up there that me and Sasuke are really not meant to be for each other." I tell her, defeated and banged my head against the table (a very uncomfortable table, might I add).

"What if I told if he's going to ring your bell anytime now?" I look up and she's wearing a bright smile, lighting up her blue eyes.

"You wouldn't have." I tell, in a warning voice.

"Aw, come on. Maybe he'll ask you on a date again." She whines.

"I'm really not dressed for the occasion, Ino." I tell her and look at my attire from my sitting position. Some red baggy basketball shorts, and an oversized orange t-shirt saying 'The Next Mrs. Uchiha' on the front with big bold pink letters (in my defense, that shirt was a present from Ino last year when she was in one of her 'I'm-joking-around-don't-touch-me-or-I'll-make-a-cruel-joke-about-you' phase). I was a beautiful sight…I'm joking!

"Oh, Sakura, you think too much about everything. He's obviously deeply and irrevocably in love with you. He wouldn't care if you were wearing only underwear…never mind. He would care. He's too jealous for his own good." She pauses. "You know what, you should just do that. Take off that shirt and the shorts. He'll like it!"

"I'm doing no such thing!" I say, trying to keep my voice down.

Charlie entered the kitchen and lit up at the site of his favorite blond. He wads over to her, and licked the hand that was sitting in her lap.

"Hey cutie." Ino says and pats his head while he leans his head asking for more stroking.

The doorbell rang and I turn wide eyed to Ino.

"I told you!" She chirps and continues cooing and stroking Charlie.

"Sakura?" My mom came into view, looking sleepy and instantly recovered when she saw my blond-haired friend. I left them chatting, while I walked toward the door, combing my fingers through my hair. As if that would make a difference.

I opened the door and there stood none other than the almighty Sasuke Uchiha with all his Uchiha pride and glory. Damn it.

"Hey." I say, trying not to blush.

He raises one perfect eyebrow and smirks. I follow his gaze and I quickly folded my arms in against my chest. He's seen the t-shirt. I'm going to kill Ino when I get a hold of all her.

"I have a perfectly good excuse for that." I say. "It was a birthday present from Ino last year."

He looks amused. I don't blame him.

We stand there awkwardly until I remember my manners.

"Would you like to come in?" I inquire as politely as I could.

He nods and comes in. He's a man of few words, you see.

He stands there looking around my stuffy living room and once again smirks when he sees the badly made bed in my couch. I walk over to the pillows and blankets and throw them into a corner.

He sits down when I gesture towards the sofa, and I sit down on a love seat across from him.

"So…" I start.

"I was just wondering why you canceled." He says looking at me with his sexy black (with gray specks here and there, I would later discover) eyes.

I gulp and proceed to tell him the delighting story of my day. When I got the part about Naruto he cracks a (beautiful) smile and I just had to smile back.

"So that's why I had to cancel. It was either that, or standing you up." I conclude my story.

"Perfectly good excuse." He tells me and I blush. Damn him and his ways of making me blush.

"Sakura, who's that?" My mother yells from the kitchen.

"Come on." I say to Sasuke and motion for him to follow me into the kitchen.

We enter and Ino gives us a big smile while Charlie came toward us and started sniffing Sasuke.

"Mom," I say, "This is Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." He says. Oh bless him and his good manners.

"I'm Sakura's mother, Mena." She says and shakes his hand.

Charlie apparently finished sniffing Sasuke and declared him good with a loud bark.

"Well," Sasuke speaks up, "I should get going. I'll see you later. Nice to meet you Mrs. Haruno."

"I'll go with you." I say and lead him into the overstuffed living room.

We stop at the door and I say shyly, "Um…I'd like to make up the date anoth-"

I didn't get to finish the sentence seeing as Sasuke's mouth covered mine. You know how much I've dreamed about this day?

We part and we stare at each other.

He grabs the doorknob, and looks at me again. "Friday next week. I'll call." And with that he walks out.

--

Hi!! I just had to write it. It wasn't supposed to turn out the way it did. I jut wrote and my imagination did all the work. Review!!


End file.
